Memorial for a Geomancer
by rainbowstrike
Summary: -Reposted- As the Titans mourn the loss of another, Raven shares her thoughts and helps a friend through a tough time. R & R, one shot.


**A/N;  
I'm resubmitting this, just because I wanted to change a few things and it wasn't in the right format, and ugh. Basically, this shows Raven's feelings on Terra's betrayal, and how she bands together with her friends and deal with her sacrifice. I hope I went okay with Raven, like she wasn't OOC or anything... **

**Anyhoo, read and review!**

**(hey, that rhymed! :D) **

A memorial.  
Raven had never been to one before. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act, or what she was supposed to say. She didn't cry, no, emotions had never been her 'thing'. But by now, her friends knew and accepted this. As Raven lowered her head, reading the inscription on the plaque, she wondered what could have been. She still cursed her stupidity, for not seeing what was happening. But she had been blind, they all had. Beastboy especially. Even when she had been caught, when she wore the armour and insignia of her dark master, he still believed she was good. Turning to him now, Raven felt his pain. She saw his sorrow. His face was twisted into a hurt expression as he gazed at the stone statue. Her betrayal left him broken and bleeding, more so than anyone else. He had a closer connection with her than anyone thought, seeing through her faults, trying to help the scared girl inside. Raven saw this more than her friends. Her abilities as an empath were both a blessing and a curse in that respect. Raven flinched as a nearby rock was encased in her aura and exploded. No one even looked up.

Perhaps that was why she hadn't seen her intentions until it was too late. Raven's own emotions were overshadowed by those of her friends, who had trusted _her_ completely.  
No, that was an excuse. Raven knew her own emotions, she was always very careful to set them apart from all others. She knew that she had believed, just as much as the others, that she had been good. That she had been honest, that she had been a friend. Raven barely felt her eyes closing, the world shadowed by her eyelids.

Starfire's muffled sobs cut through the air as she clung to Robin, who gently rubbed her back. Cyborg had his arm on Beastboy's shoulder, who had tears streaming freely down his face. _She_ had caused this, the girl who had such a tight hold on them, even after she was gone.

Terra...  
She had been a Teen Titan, a hero! Why would she throw it all away, to serve _Slade _of all people! She knew he was bad, and yet she still sought him out, looking for help. The Titans could've helped her; Robin would have found a way. Hell, even Raven would've helped if she knew it would save her friends this heartache.  
But Raven did understand why. Deep down, she did. She understood the desire to be in control of her powers. She understood the fear that she would hurt everyone she cared about. She understood why Terra would turn to what she believed was her best choice. She had been scared and confused, and Slade had her eating out of his hand in no time.

Raven would forgive Terra, for the sake of her friends, and for the sake of the sacrifice Terra made. She would search for a way to bring her back from her rock-prison. But if Terra ever did return, they would be right back at square one. Terra would have to _earn_ her trust, all over again.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Robin said quietly, taking Starfire's shaking hand and leading her away from the statue. Cyborg sighed heavily, patted Beastboy's shoulder, and turned to follow them.

"Goodbye." Raven heard Beastboy whisper. Again, his emotions stabbed at her like a knife. Beastboy may have been an annoying, immature prankster at times, but he was a true friend, and he was hurting. Without actually deciding on what she was doing, Raven moved silently beside him, and waited for him to look at her.

"I'm gonna miss her." He finally said in a small voice.

"Beastboy, I've never let myself get close to anyone before now. I have been too afraid, so scared of their... rejection. But I do understand... now. I know you're going to miss her. And I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm sorry... that I can't make it better." Beastboy turned to her, shock written all over his green features.

"Raven... there's nothing you can do. So please, don't be sorry. I know you had your issues with Terra and everything, so you don't have to listen to me blubber on about her after she's...gone... from your life." He said, trying to pull himself together. He choked on the word 'gone'.

"Yes, I did have my 'issues' with Terra, Beastboy. But for a short while, I _did_ value her as a friend. I 'got used to her', like you said." He blushed a little at that. "But her betrayal... it hit me hard. It hit us all hard. But that's beside the point. You're my friend, and I know you need me. Nothing else should matter, and it doesn't." She said matter-of-factly. Beastboy looked like he was going to protest, but a sharp look from Raven and he sighed in defeat.

"I don't know what to do." He said helplessly. Raven sat cross-legged on the floor, and gestured for Beastboy to do the same.

"Start talking." She suggested, pulling her hood back from her face.

So under the statue of their lost friend, Beastboy began to speak. He told Raven all about his date with Terra, the broken feeling when Slade appeared in the house of mirrors, when she finally admitted that she was a traitor. He spoke of the weeks that followed, when he pushed away all his sadness, and forced a smile. The horror when she returned, clad in Slade's armour. The fear when she told him that they were all going to die. Not fear for himself, but for his friends, and for Terra. And finally, his joy when she fought back, when she realised who she _really_ was, and made her choice. The final choice, the choice that overshadowed all others.

Raven remained silent the entire time he was speaking, only nodding to assure him she was listening. Finally, when he stopped, and stared at his lap, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She made her choices, Beastboy. No matter how much we wish she had stayed, or how much we wish she hadn't gone to Slade, or how much we wish the volcanic eruption hadn't been triggered, it still happened. We can't change it. But the important thing is that you keep Terra in your memories, not as a traitor, and not as a saviour, but as a friend. Remember those few weeks when she was a Titan; those happy times. Keep those memories close and Terra will always be here."

Raven stood up, helping Beastboy to his feet. He wiped away the last of his tears, and smiled gratefully at her.

"You are a true friend, Rae. Thank you." He said. He looked hesitant as whether to hug her or not. Raven sighed and moved forward, enveloping him in a hug.

"It's Raven." She reminded him, in a tone that _almost_ passed for joking. Beastboy started to laugh as he pulled away.

"Sorry." He smiled. "But thanks."

"Don't mention it." Raven replied as they cast one last glance up at the stone Titan, before walking up the rock path.

"Hey, Rae," Beastboy began hopefully, "Do you wanna play Mega Monkeys 4 with me when we get home?"

Right now, playing video games was at the bottom of Raven's to-do list, but instead of voicing any of the declines she had in mind, she simply offered a tiny smile, and nodded.  
When your friends need you, you do anything to help. And Raven had found four of the best friends she could ever wish for. And as they mourned the loss of another, she would band together with them to help deal with the grief.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N;**

**Love it?  
Hate it?  
Leave a review!**


End file.
